The Last Timelord(s)
by timeladyywitch
Summary: It's been told there is only one timelord left. TimeLORD. What about timelady? When the Doctor (YES, From the doctor who) meets the last timelady which had one goal: Exterminate all Daleks. Her name is Nicole and they are going for the ride of their life.


'God damnit, not again!'

'Determine Speices.'

The dalek stands in front of me, it's evil blue eye staring at me. 'You shall obey!'

'Human.'

'Human?' The dalek's robotic voice rises. 'On Skaros? In year 5000?'

'Yes. Do you have a problem with that?' I say, my voice getting higher. I am so done with this dalek. My sonic screwdriver is in my pocket. The dalek starts to detect me.

'Confirming Speices.' The dalek says. The dalek's eye slowly moves to my pocket and it starts to beep.

'What's this?' The dalek says, his voice rising, yet again.

Oh right... I could've used that kindergarten school trick! God, if Gallifrey wasn't destroyed, I swear my mom would be scolding me right now. But still one more trick. Middle school trick.

I slowly take the sonic screwdriver out, and closed my eyes. I opened it again.

'I have no idea why you wanted to detect a lollipop. It's strawberry flavor. Is it a dalek favorite?'

'It does not matter if human or not.' Dalek says. 'EXTERMINATE!'

The green light shoots out of the dalek and I duck, running away.

'Human! Come back! You must obey your master!'

I look at the dalek once more, and smirks.

'I am no human. I'm a time lady. And have a good day dalek!'

'What? Time lady? Must exter-'

I point my sonic screwdriver at the door, blasting it, and run away before he can get me. I run till the dalek gives up, and I catch my breath.

Sadly, I'm stuck here on Skaros. My type 34 TARDIS broke down once I got here. Dead. It's pretty old, been in Gallifrey on sale, for about 5000 years, second hand, and disguised as a earth toilet box..? I really don't know what humans call it, I know it sounds disgusting but it's cool on the inside. But now it's dead.

Anyway, I've been trying to get rid of the daleks. They're everywhere. I thought they were extinct until one time I was at earth. 1960. Daleks, everywhere. It was mayhem. I defeated them, and then I started hunting down daleks. The evil ridden creatures who killed my family, friends, every single gallifreyan at home...

Anyway, I tried to catch my breath, and I could hear the dalek repeat exterminate. And then I heard these words. That changed my life.

'For the love of god, you stupid sonic screwdriver, work!'

I dropped my sonic screwdriver.

It was just an illusion, I thought to myself. You're the last one. It can't be.

'Ugh, being the last timelord really suck.'

And I didn't say that, I swear.

Well, hello.

I'm the doctor, and I'm BEING CHASED BY A DALEK!

My sonic screwdriver isn't working. My TARDIS is far away from where I am right now, and the dalek can exterminate me any second right now.

'DOCTOR! OBEY ME OR BE EXTERMINATED!'

I laugh. 'NEVER!' I keep running, trying to get more screwdriver to work.

'THEN DOCTOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED!'

'YOU CAN TRY!' I shout. 'BUT YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!'

'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' The dalek repeats, and a door comes into view.

'Hallelujah!' I cried. I opened the door and went in. I shout at the dalek outside, who was trapped.

'What's that? I can't hear you!'

'EXTERMINATE!' The dalek says.

'What? Egg-Stir-Mint-Ate? What? Are those cooking instructions? Add egg, stir, add mint, ate? Mr. Dalek, your tense is wrong, I believe it's eat-'

A giggle came out. From the room. Surely it wasn't a dalek- that'd be odd.

I turn around. Oh! A girl. Around her twenties, I guess? Oh look! In her hand she has a-

Oh my god.

'Where did you get that?' I pointed at- well what I think is a sonic screwdriver.

'Gallifrey. I see yours is broken. Maybe I can fix it.'

I stare at her.

'What ARE you, exactly?'

'Timelady. You?'

'You have got to be kidding me!' I say. 'You? Timelady?'

'You want proof?' she says. 'Here.'

She points her sonic screwdriver to my injured wound, and the screwdriver started to beep. I look at my hand. It's perfectly fine.

'What the hell? I was informed there is human presence here. From my TARDIS. Are you the human, who just coincidentally have a screwdriver?'

'Your TARDIS must have got it wrong. There is no human here. Only me. Until you came. I'm a timelady. I assume you are a timelord?'

I blink at her. 'Well.. um.. blimey.. yes.'

I take a good look at her. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail, she wore a white shirt with black pants, black leather jacket and brown running boots. She was holding her sonic screwdriver, which was glowing purple.

'Well, what are you doing here, Skaros, Year 5000?' She asks, smirking at me.

'I told you. Informed that a human presence was stuck here. Are you stuck?'

'Apparently, yes. After I landed here my TARDIS broke down, dead. I'm stuck here until another TARDIS can transport me out. You have one, don't you?'

'I do. TARDIS Type 40. Let's just get out of here.' I say, stuffing my sonic screwdriver back in my coat.

'EXTERMINATE DOOR!' the dalek shouts, and we both take our screwdrivers out.

The dalek breaks the door, and it's beady eye stares at us.

"TWO TIMELORDS?" The dalek screams.

"Oi! I'm a lady!" she said, banging the dalek on his head. "Let's run."


End file.
